


Curb your Enthusiasm???

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, I love the MFE's too much, Orange Juice???, but who cares, i quote vines like its a second language, its got a little bit of cursing it it, okay im done with the tags, oof?, some of my Ocs are in it, tags are annoying as heck, there are various vine references, this is an AU that i've been working on over on my instagram, this is just about how my OC's would interact with my favorite VLD characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Ina goes to Riptide(and Riptide's sisters; Blue, Taylor, and India) for addvice and shitBlue is such a tattle tale





	1. ehh y the fuck not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i'f you're all confused on who the fuck my Oc's are; go check my instagram, 
> 
> Blue is Hufflepuff  
> India is Zuse 2.0/Thunder Goddess  
> Taylor is Taylor Swift 2.0  
> Riptide (My main Oc) is WaterWich/Dasani/Korra

_LeifitheLeaf added WaterWitch, Taylor Swift 2.0, Hufflepuff, and Zeus 2.0 to the chat!_

_LeifitheLeaf named the chat_ **_Fellow Forest Creatures_ ** _!_

 

_3:37 PM_

 

**Fellow Forest Creatures**

 

 **WaterWitch:**?

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** Hello!

 

 **WaterWitch:** Oh hey Leif

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** Sup Leif

 

 **Hufflepuff:** Leif!!11!!!1

 

 **Zeus 2.0:** hello Leif.

 

_WaterWitch changed Zeus 2.0’s name to: Thunder Goddess!_

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** Why

 

 **WaterWitch:** it make you sound cooler!

 

_Thunder Goddess changed WaterWitch’s name to Dasani!_

 

 **Dasani:** not cool man

 

 **Dasani:** not cool

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** Can i ask you guys something?

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** yeah go ahead

 

 **Hufflepuff:** sure

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** Have any of you guys...

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:**. . .

 

 **Dasani:** take your time

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** riptide why the fuck are you eating a bagel

 

**Dasani:**

 

 **Dasani:** no reason

 

 **Dasani:** Im hungry thats why

 

**Thunder Goddess:**

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** why do I even bother

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** guys Lief was trying to say something

 

 **Dasani:** Okay continue leif

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** Have any of you had a crush on a boy?

 

**Dasani:**

 

**Thunder Goddess:**

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:**

 

**Hufflepuff:**

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:**...

 

 **Dasani:** What do you mea?

 

 **Dasani:** mean*

 

 _Hufflepuff changed Dasani’s name to_ **_Mea_ ** _!_

 

 **Mea:** please change it back or i’ll take you nintendo ds and throw it out the window

 

 _Hufflepuff changed Mea’s name back to_ **_Dasani_ ** _!_

 

 **Dasani:** thank you

 

 **Dasani:** Leif what do you mean if we’ve had a crush on a boy?

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** well… during training with James.... I… I…

 

 **Hufflepuff:** you did what?

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** I think I like... him…alot...

 

**Dasani:**

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:**

 

**Hufflepuff:**

 

**Thunder Goddess:**

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** look i’m sorry for bringing it up so soon

 

_Hufflepuff has left the chat_

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** um

 

 **Dasani:** uh i think blue just ran off to go tell James

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** WHAT?

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** oh god no no no

 

 **Dasani:** what?

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** if she tells James that i have feelings for him

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** he’s gonna think that i’m weird and and- uhg!

 

_Hufflepuff joined the chat!_

_Hufflepuff added StrawberryJames to the chat!_

 

 **StrawberryJames:** he’ll think what’s weird?

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** ksfhlgfdbnhfgxuldhkjnsbfkhjg

 

 **StrawberryJames:**???

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** ygskjuhfkygrdjkfgaefsgfjsgdhfvjarygfahsdfgr

 

 **StrawberryJames:** Can someone please tell me what’s going on?

 

 **Dasani:** i think you killed leif

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** yep she dead

 

 **Hufflepuff:** oooh she need some MILK

 

 **Dasani:** ms. kisha, ms. kisha, ms. kisha! oh my fucking god she fuckin dead

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** why do i have to deal with you idiots oh wait that because im your fucking sister  
  


**Thunder Goddess:** god dammit

 

**Streetfighter champ > Korra**

 

_5:27 PM_

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** Riptide what happened with Ina?

 

 **Korra:** well earlier she said that she liked you

 

**Streetfighter champ:**

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** you’re joking… right…?

 

 **Korra:** nope

 

**Streetfighter champ:**

 

**Streetfighter champ:**

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** wow

 

 **Korra:**?

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** i never knew she had a crush on me

 

 **Korra:** did you have a crush on her?

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** yeah? I just never thought that she had a crush on me

 

 **Korra:** well

 

 **Korra:** maybe you should try talking to her? I think that it would make things better, and less.. Awkward.

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** but what if she thinks that i’m weird? I mean i always looked at her as “outta my league” kinda thing…

 

 **Korra:** what do you mean by that?

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** well… I mean… she’s cute! Really cute… and really pretty… but how could a guy like me have a crush on her?

 

 **Korra:** I see. Well, she has a crush on you, so the best thing that you could do right now is tell her how you feel. Then you’ll see if she’s “out of you league” or not.

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** okay. Are you sure this will work?

 

 **Korra:** trust me. James, if what she says if true; which i’m pretty sure it is; then you have nothing to worry about.

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** thanks Riptide.

 

 **Korra:** np ;P

  
  
  
  


**StrawberryJames > **LeifitheLeaf****

 

_7:33 PM_

 

 **StrawberryJames:** uhh… hey Ina…

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** oh… hey

 

 **StrawberryJames:** so about earlier…

 

 **StrawberryJames:** is it true? That you… have a crush on me?

 

**LeifitheLeaf:**

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** who told you.

 

 **StrawberryJames:** well i talked to Riptide about what happened after you started keyboard smashing…

 

 **StrawberryJames:** and she said that you told them that you had a crush on me.

 

**LeifitheLeaf:**

 

 **StrawberryJames:** look; i… i have a crush on you too…

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** What?

 

 **StrawberryJames:** i’m sorry… you probably think that it’s weird and all..

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** no its not

 

 **StrawberryJames:** really?

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** yeah

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** i just think that you’re cute and i really really like you

 

**StrawberryJames:**

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** i also wanted to know if…

 

 **StrawberryJames:** if what?

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** if you wanted to come over and talk for a bit? Its okay if you don’t want to come…

 

 **StrawberryJames:** I’d love to.

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** okay.

  
  


**Streetfighter champ > Korra**

 

_7:37_

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** RIPTIDE

 

 **Korra:** WHAT

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** INA ASKED ME TO COME OVER AND TALK WITH HER IN HER DORM ROOM

 

 **Korra:** W H A T

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** what do I do? Should I bring her something?

 

 **Korra:** come over to my dorm and i can give you some drawing supplies

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** why?

 

 **Korra:** it’ll help you guys interact more, more than just talking. Also what’s your favorite Disney movie

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** okay i’ll be over in a minute. Wait what?

 

 **Korra:** what’s your favorite Disney movie? Taylor has a crap ton

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** uh.. princess and the frog?

 

 **Korra:** alright hurry over so I can give you the stuff

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** um okay? I’ll be over in a minute

  
  
  
  
  


_Streetfighter champ added Dasani, Hufflepuff, Taylor Swift 2.0, and Thunder Goddess to the chat!_

_Streetfighter champ named the chat_ **_GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS HELP_ **

 

_3:27 AM_

 

**GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS HELP**

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** Riptide why the fuck are you drinking orange juice at 3 in the morning

 

 **Dasani:** none yo beeswax

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** sigh

 

 **Hufflepuff:** why is the chat named guys guys guys help?

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** i think James named it that

 

 **Hufflepuff:** why

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** idk

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** James are you okay?

 

 **Dasani:** James

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** jaaaamessss

 

 **Hufflepuff:** JaMeS aRe YoU oKaY?

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** James

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** sigh

 

 **Dasani:**  streetfighter champ

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** yeah?

 

 **Dasani:** are you okay? We were wondering why you named the chat guys guys guys guys help

 

**Streetfighter champ:**

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** dude are you okay

 

**Streetfighter champ:**

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** kinda…

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** what do you mean by “kinda”?

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** Riptide, do you remember when you were asking what my favorite Disney movie was?

 

 **Dasani:** oh yeah! How did it go with Lief?

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** well…. During the movie.. she…

 

 **Hufflepuff:** she what?

 

 **Dasani:** what did she do?

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** well…

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** she leaned over… and…

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** she kissed me…. on the lips...

 

**Dasani:**

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:**

 

**Hufflepuff:**

 

**Thunder Goddess:**

 

 **Dasani:** no way

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** yes way. And if any of you guys tell any of the other MEF’s i will beat the crap out of you

 

_Hufflepuff has left the chat_

 

 **Dasani:** BLUE NO

 

_Hufflepuff joined the chat!_

_Hufflepuff added RizaviRazzberri, Ryanisdaman, LiefitheLeaf, and VerronicaUwU to the chat!_

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** BLUE

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** Oh my- BLUE WHY

 

 **RizaviRazzberri:** what

 

 **Hufflepuff:** James

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** no

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CHEX-CEREAL RIPTIDE

 

 **Dasani:** ,,,,,Idk,,,,,,

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** YOU MOTHER FUCKER-

 

_Taylor Swift 2.0 and Dasani left the chat_

 

 **RizaviRazzberri:** she dead

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** she need some milk

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** stop

 

 **VerronicaUwU:** wait who’s streetfighter champ

 

**Streetfighter champ:**

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** thats james

 

 **RizaviRazzberri:** pffft

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** INDIA

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** whoops

 

 **LiefitheLeaf:** so why were we invited to this chat again?

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** ask blue

 

 **Hufflepuff:** leif and james kissed

 

 **VerronicaUwU:** awwwwww

 

 **VerronicaUwU:** james you lucky duck

 

**Streetfighter champ:**

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:**  

 

 **Ryanisdaman:** hey Veronica

 

 **VerronicaUwU:** yes?

 

 **Ryanisdaman:** don’t you have a crush on Rizavi

 

**VerronicaUwU:**

 

 **VerronicaUwU:** um

 

_VerronicaUwU has left the chat_

 

**RizaviRazzberri:**

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** oof

 

_RizaviRazzberri has left the chat_


	2. Vitamin C is Spanish for Vitamin Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof more shenanigans between Leif, James, Veronica, Rizavi, Taylor, Riptide, India, and Blue

**Beyonce > Taylor Swift 2.0**

_7:00 AM_

 

 **Beyonce:** T A Y L O R

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:**?

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** What happened?

 

 **Beyonce:** Ryan just told everyone that i have a crush on Rizavi

 

 **Beyonce:** WHAT DO I DO

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** okay first you need to calm down

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** second do you like sprite?

 

 **Beyonce:** okay and yes

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** okay, i’m coming over and we can talk this through

 

 **Beyonce:** okay thanks Taylor UwU

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** you’re welcome Veronica Owo

  


**RazzTazz > CherrySoda**

_8:00 PM_

 

 **RazzTazz:** hey india?

 

 **CherrySoda:** hmm?

 

 **RazzTazz:** do you think what Ryan said was true? That Veronica has a crush on me?

 

 **CherrySoda:** well, i believe that it is true. But I would still go and talk to Veronica to clarify things

 

 **RazzTazz:** but i’m nervous. What if she thinks i’m weird for having a crush on her?

 

 **CherrySoda:** riz i think you’re gonna be fine

 

 **RazzTazz:** are you sure??

 

 **CherrySoda:** positively.

 

 **RazzTazz:** alright. But i’m blaming you if this doesn't work out

 

 **CherrySoda:** okay then ;)

  


**GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS HELP**

_8:39 PM_

 

 **Dasani:** hmpf

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** riptide

 

 **Dasani:** what

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** stop eating all of the cheezits, you need to learn

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** sharing is caring

 

 **Dasani:** but i dont care

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** sigh riptide just give her the damn cheezits

 

 **Dasani:** fine

 

 **Thunder Goddes:** OW

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** WHAT THE HELL RIPTIDE

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** what happened?

 

 **Dasani:** i chucked a box of cheezits at india

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** wow

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** you know what you should have done

 

 **Dasani:** what

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** you should have said “This bitch empty, YEET!” and then chucked it at her

 

 **Dasani:** To be Noted

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** you’re not helping James

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** i didn’t say that i was helping you

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** ooohhhhh burn

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** >:(

 

 **Dasani:** so James, have you asked Leif out on any dates or anything?

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** well… not yet. I do plan on asking her tho

 

 **LeifitheLeaf:** :0

 

 _Dasani changed LeifitheLeaf’s name to_ **_SurprisedBean_ ** _!_

 

 **SurprisedBean:** James?

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** um

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** um well.. I was thinking… if you wanted to go on a date? I mean you don’t have to go…

 

 **SurpisedBean:** i’d love to james

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** O.O really…?

 

 **SurprisedBean:** Silicon

 

 **Streetfighter champ:**???Silicon???

 

 **Dasani:** dude

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** what does she mean by “Silicon”

 

 **Dasani:** the abbreviation for Silicon on the periodic table is Si

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** right… and that means???

 

 **Dasani:** Si is yes in Spanish

 

**Streetfighter champ:**

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** :O

 

 **Thunder Goddess:** really

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** riptide i think he needs another translation

 

 **Dasani:** dude she said she’d go on a date with you!

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** oh!

 

 **SurprisedBean:** blue taught me that one

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** so… you’ll go on a date with me?

 

 **SurprisedBean:** yes!

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** yay! :)

 

 **Dasani:** awww look, this time James didn’t need any help!

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** yeah, but now we have Veronica an Rizavi to help

 

 **Dasani:**?

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** yeah, Veronica and i were chatting a few minutes ago over a couple cans of sprite

 

 **Dasani:** huh. Wanna team up on this one?

 

 **Taylor Swift 2.0:** hell yea

  
_Blue renamed the chat_ **_Ballroom Blitz_ ** _!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was really short, i'm just out of inspiration right now.
> 
> Well i'll update this later, i got dumb chemistry homework to catch up on
> 
> Gn


	3. well that escalated quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who done did it

**Ballroom Blitz**

_ 2:00 AM _

 

_ Ryanisdaman joined the chat! _

 

**Ryanisdaman:** alright

 

**Dasani:** hmm?

 

**Ryanisdaman:** who the fuck is blasting Ariana Grande at 2 in the mourning

 

**Dasani:**

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:**

 

**Thunder Goddess:**

 

**Hufflepuff:**

 

**SurprisedBean:**

 

**Streetfighter champ:**

 

**VerronicaUwU:**

 

**RizaviRazzberri:**

 

**Ryanisdaman:** well it was fuckin one of ya’s

 

**Ryanisdaman:** DISGUSTANG

 

**Hufflepuff:** it was probably Taylor

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:** uh EXcUsE me? Look at user blue

 

**Hufflepuff:**

 

**VerronicaUwU:** what if it was inda, she’s been very quiet lately

 

**Thunder Goddess:** ReALLY

 

**VerronicaUwU:** yep

 

**Thunder Goddess:** well i don’t listen you trash like your so called Beyonce

 

**VerronicaUwU:** GASP

 

**Dasani:** G A S P

 

**VerronicaUwU:** this means war

 

**Thunder Goddess:** bring it

 

**Thunder Goddess:** OW

 

**Dasani:** oh i’m bringing it India

 

**Dasani:** This. Means. W A R.

 

**Thunder Goddess:** O W!

 

**Thunder Goddess:** STOP THROWING YOUR FUCKING EMPTY CARTONS OF ORANGE JUICE AT ME!

 

**Dasani:** This bitch empty

 

**Dasani:** Y E E T

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** yes

 

 **Streetfighter champ:** my student is learning fast

 

**Thunder Goddess:** thats it GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKER

 

_ Dasani and Thunder Goddess have left the chat _

 

**SurprisedBean:** well then.

 

**SurprisedBean:** i don’t listen to Ariana Grande, so it’s not me

 

**Streetfighter champ:** not me either

 

**RizaviRazzberri:** don’t look at me! I listen to whatever’s on the radio!

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:** and Veronica said that she listens to Beyonce

 

**Streetfighter champ:** what about Riptide?

 

_ Dasani joined the chat! _

 

**Dasani:** EXcUsE mE?

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:** riptide we talked about this

 

**Dasani:** can it Taylor

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:** RIPTIDE

 

**SurprisedBean:** oh boy

 

**Streetfighter champ:** wait Riptide what kind of music do you listen to?

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:** dont even get her started

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:** she already has a playlist with 260 songs on it

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:** and she labeled the playlist Bi and Ready to Die

 

**Dasani:** taylor catch

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:** RIPTIDE

 

**Dasani:** hehehehehe

 

**Taylor Swift 2.0:** thats it

 

**Dasani:** AHHHHHHHHH STOP PUNCHING ME

 

_ Dasani and Taylor Swift 2.0 have left the chat. _

 

**SurprisedBean:**

 

**Streetfighter champ:**

 

**Hufflepuff:** well that escalated quickly

 

**Streetfighter champ:** it was you wasn’t it

 

**Hufflepuff:** yep

 

**Streetfighter champ:** :/

 

**SurprisedBean:** did you just do that so you could watch them fight

 

**Hufflepuff:** yeah pretty much

 

**Hufflepuff:** i got them distracted so i could steal their things >:3

 

**SurprisedBean:** sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this will be the last chapter for a while, I only go inspiration for a while oof

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna keep working on this oof
> 
> Gn Y'all


End file.
